Always
by Lady Kyoshoku
Summary: It had been one night that would have been a drunken mistake. He was always there, even when he shouldn't have been. ItaSaku, a tad OOC. Limey-lemon.


**Um, yeah. I wrote a half-lemon at like... 3 in the morning... Not even. xD It's 8 AM now. I should sleep. **

**ItaSaku, a bit OOC, rated M. :3**

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would have saved Itachi and then they would have had many lovely babies. 3**

**Read, review, and enjoy.  
**

* * *

Everyone had a bad day once and a while.

But this was just ridiculous. Overall, Sakura had found that giving up her normal ANBU duty for hospital work—at her shishou's request—had been one of the best and one of the worst choices of her life. It was rewarding in its own way, and she did get her fill of excitement from the job, but sometimes she just wanted to throw someone through a wall, no joke. Between whining about needles to expecting... 'happy endings', Sakura had just about had it with this crap. But why did she put up with it? The same reason every shinobi did.

Money.

Money, whether she liked it or not, fuelled her very existence. She served her village so that it could bring it in, and she did dirty deeds so that she could get a nice cut. Being a kunoichi she stained her hands in blood every day, and there was nothing anyone could do about it: she had chosen this path and had known full well where it would lead her. And she wasn't going to complain about it, nope, she was just going to grit her teeth and bear it until the day she died, which she hoped was not soon.

Of course, she probably wouldn't have been so worried if her choice in lovers was not so... Erm, forbidden.

In her defence it had been a total accident. She had been returning from a mission, tired and bloody and without her teammates, and had decided to go and get wasted before returning to Konoha and facing her Kage. She had drank far too many cups of sake and it had gotten around to the point that her vision was blurry, but that didn't really matter in the slightest. Instead of stumbling off to bed she wanted to go back with someone, and had stumbled into _him._ Mr Tall, dark and ridiculously handsome.

She literally melted on the spot. He was barely a head taller than her, his jawline strong and smooth, his skin unblemished and she knew, underneath those clothes, that his body was to die for. Long, dark hair and gorgeous midnight blue eyes, thin lips, and a voice that sent heat right down to her core. He was utterly perfect, oh yes... If he hadn't been an S-rank Akatsuki, and a missing-nin from her own village.

Yep, she wanted Uchiha Itachi.

Of all the people in the bar, she wanted the one man that she knew full well she _shouldn't_ have (not couldn't, because oh yes, she could), and she was still sober enough to know who he was, she had chosen her ex-teammates older brother. But oh gods above, who wouldn't want him? Sakura had never taken the time to really look at him, but the moment he had sat down next to her she knew that she wanted to get a real good look at him.

And it had been quite the surprise that he had been the first to hit on her, smooth-talking his way into getting her worked up. His breath had been sweet against the shell of her ear, tickling the soft pink hairs and sending tremors throughout her entire body, until it had gotten to the point where she had turned the tables, nipping his earlobe and inviting him back to her room. His lips had curled into that crooked smirk when he replied, and she had promptly taken his hand and led him back to her room, occasionally stopping when he seemed to find the need to press her against the wall and make her even more hot and bothered than she already was.

It certainly did not take him long to get her door open and pull her inside, his lips immediately seeking hers in a searing kiss. Her hands pushed his cloak off his shoulders as he eased her back, pressing her against the mattress with his comforting weight. She was perfectly happy to lay back and allow him to work, but she couldn't help but tease him slightly with her nails, eliciting that delicious growl from deep within his throat. The Uchiha got the remainder of her clothing off within seconds, as she did with his, sliding inside her with ease and being such a gentleman the entire time. He had worked for her pleasure, not stopping until she had cried out his name in pure bliss.

He had not stopped there, but she didn't really mind. It had been one hell of a night, that was for sure.

The next morning she had woken up curled against him, his back pressing to hers with his strong arms around her. She would have appreciated the moment had her head not been pounding like there was a concert inside it, and if she had not realized that it was, well, him, that she was cuddling with. Instead she had groaned quietly, shutting her eyes and bringing her knees up to her chest. His breathing became a little more controlled as he woke as well, but he seemed completely unperturbed at the situation, instead burying his nose into her neck and murmuring a quiet greeting against her neck.

He then proceeded to drag kisses down her neck, nibbling this one spot that she hadn't even known existed until he had come along. And of course she didn't protest because it felt so damn good, and he didn't complain because she was willing and there and already naked, and thus there was another round of amazing sex, and that was when it occurred to her that this would not happen just once. No, after she had finished catching her breath she had actually asked if this would happen again, and she was greeted with a silent smirk. And she did not trust that devilishly sexy smirk for even a second.

After they eventually parted (sometime rather late in the evening), Sakura briefly wondered why she hadn't questioned a second of anything that had happened. Well, she had firstly been wasted, and didn't really have much say after Inner Sakura took over, and two... Well, he didn't seem all that bad. For someone that killed his entire clan he was awfully... loveable.

It could have just been the fact that she had slept with him, or the fact that he hadn't killed her the next morning... Or that for someone who was apparently so cold and emotionless, he certainly had warm hands.

And not the actual heat bit, but that he was surprising likeable. During their downtime he had been awfully polite, actually speaking to her as if she were a person and not a thing. He was more affectionate than she would have expected, and found herself missing him when she had finally left and gone home, rather dishevelled and smelling of an unknown man.

Naruto had picked on her endlessly, and Ino had tried to interrogate her, but Sakura had not breathed a word of anything that had gone on between herself and the elder Uchiha. It was as if it had never happened.

But then three days later she had come home, had dinner, had a shower and returned to her room in only a towel, and he was there, sitting on the chair in the corner of her room. Sakura nearly dropped her towel out of surprise, but she didn't question it... She had welcomed it when he slid his arm around her waist, tilting her head with his free hand to meld his lips to hers. The rosette had kissed back with equal fervour and passion, her body pressing against him as if it was the most natural thing to do. And for them, it was... This was what they were.

That had been a couple of months ago. Since then he had come at least once a week, and she had welcomed his visits after long days working, but she hated when she missed him due to missions—that was why she took the position in the hospital. Instead she would work from 5 AM to whenever, but it was never anything past midnight. She always made it home in time to catch him, though sometimes she was too tired to sate her lover and instead decided that she would rather spend the night sleeping... And he was always content with that.

Sometimes she wondered if the Uchiha was too good for her. Or why he even bothered, for that matter.

But she never asked him. Instead she just took it for what it was and did all she could to bring him the one bit of comfort that he really had. Itachi had told her about his lifestyle once, and she could remember that it had brought tears to her eyes. It was then that she decided that she was not going to take another lover until he was through with her... And the young medic had found herself hoping that was not any time soon.

And that was why he was the only thing on her mind now, even though she was walking through the hallways of the hospital, fuming over something that one of the nurses had said about her. Her heels clicked against the tiled floors, her skirt being pulled tight against her legs as powerful strides brought her closer to her office and her break time. She was nearly breathless by the time she arrived, but Sakura just pushed her hair back and opened the door. Light crept in through the crack, growing broader and travelling further until it landed on him.

And what in the _hell _ was he doing here?

"Ita...chi?" Sakura choked out, much to the nuke-nin's amusement. He got off of her desk, his feet barely making a sound against the floor of her office as he made his way towards her.

"Mm... Hello, Sakura." His words were quiet against her ear, and she could only sputter nonsense when his arm slipped around her to pull her soft form against his, pulling her inside and pushing the door shut. He flicked on the the light, and that was when she finally found her voice.

"You can't be here..." Sakura's voice cut off as she inhaled sharply. His lips worked against her skin, kissing and nibbling the pale skin of her neck. Her fingers threaded unconsciously into his hair as he moved downwards, the low neckline of her blouse allowing him plenty of room. "Mm, Itachi... What're you...?"

"You looked like you needed a break." The husky tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine, and as much as she wanted him to continue she couldn't have this happening inside her office. Sakura opened her mouth to reply when he bit down on her collarbone, and instead a strangled groan left her lips as he unbuttoned her blouse.

"Itachi, we really shouldn't..."

"Does that mean that we cannot?"

"Well no, but—"

"Then quit making so much noise, hm?" Sakura couldn't help but laugh softly at his comment, and she felt his lips curl into a smirk against her skin as he pressed her to the wall, sliding the fabric from her shoulders and meeting her lips.

She kissed back eagerly, releasing him for only a moment while he unclasped her bra and slid it off of her shoulders. He began to knead the tender flesh of her breasts, brushing the sensitive tips with the calloused pads of his thumbs. The kunoichi sighed softly against his lips, allowing the Uchiha the chance to slide his tongue past her lips and twine it with hers. The sweet ambrosia of her mouth was wonderful, and only enhanced when her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer.

A soft purr escaped her when his hand slid up her leg, lifting the skirt's fabric to feel her skin against the palm of his hand, pulling her leg upwards to wrap around his thigh. This soon encouraged her to bring up the other, her ankles crossing to keep herself close to him. He parted from her mouth to bring kisses down her neck and chest, brushing his moistened lips against her nipple, eliciting a soft groan from the woman when he finally took it fully into his mouth. Her hands slid into his hair, massaging his scalp gently to urge him to do more.

He parted teasingly, meeting her half-lidded eyes with his own burning gaze. Impatience was etched in every line of her face now that he had got her going, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let him stop now. Sakura ground her hips against his, and was rather pleased by the growl she was rewarded with as he kissed her once more, carrying her back towards the desk.

The papers atop it were soon pushed to the floor as he laid her back against the wood, and she was perfectly happy to sprawl supine for him while he brought kisses down her smooth abdomen. His hands slid beneath her to lift her hips and unzip her skirt at a tortuously slow pace, finally tugging the dark fabric downwards to expose her legs and hips. She knew he loved to take his time with this sort of thing, but she really did not have the time to devote to him right now and she _needed_ him at this very second...

"Itachi..." Her voice was almost a whine, and she could almost hear the smirk cross his features. Damn him.

"Tell me what you want, Sakura," Damn him times two, with his velveteen voice and smouldering gaze that made her putty in his hands.

"I want you..." she whispered breathlessly, fisting her hands in his hair, "...and I want you _now." _That was all he needed, it seemed, because the metallic buzz of his own zipper soon made its way into her ears, and soon enough she felt him tug off the remainder of her clothing, discarding it quickly and positioning himself against her.

Just as he pushed into her, there was a knock on her door.

Sakura decided just then that she hated her life. Honestly...

Ignoring Itachi's groan of protest, Sakura gripped the edge of her desk to calm herself before answering.

"Who is it and what the _hell_ is so important that you had to come and bother me?" Itachi almost felt bad for whoever had interrupted them, though he was about ready to Genjutsu them into oblivion.

"Sakura, there's, um, an emergency..." Greaaaaaaat. "...and we need you in surgery immediately."

Well, wasn't that perfect. Sakura sighed, hitting her head back against the desk. "Alright... I'll be there in a second."

"O-okay. I'll tell Tsunade-sama."

"You do that." Itachi shook his head, kissing her as he heard the person outside the door scurry off.

She returned his pecks that were steadily growing longer and more heated, but both of them knew that they definitely did not have time. It took a great amount of effort to put pressure on his shoulder and push him off, and he was more than reluctant to leave her velvety heat.

His eyes met hers as she slowly redressed, and the look in his eyes almost—_almost_--made her smile.

"You're going to have to get rid of that yourself." His eyebrow rose as she re-buttoned her blouse, tucking it into her skirt. If she had to suffer, so did he.

"That is—"

"—Perfectly fair, considering that you were the one that started this." Sakura kissed his nose, as his lips were dangerous territory. He pulled her close against him, and she could not help but groan. "Itachi..."

"I will be waiting for you." Those were his last words before he parted, guiding her to the door. She rested a hand on the knob, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Of course you will... You always are." And then he was gone, leaving her to face the rest of the day like this.

Yes, Sakura had deemed that this was indeed a bad day... But every cloud had it's silver lining.

She would just have to wait, and little did he know that she would always wait.

He was worth it, after all. Who else would risk their life to come and see her; try and seduce her (and succeed) in her office?

He would. One of a kind, her lover was. And she liked it that way.

Perhaps this day was looking up.

Sakura finally plastered a smile on her face and headed out, knowing that things would get better once this was over.

They were always better when he was around.


End file.
